


I Never Noticed

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Sappy Spot, protective albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Albert has a question for Spot and Spot thinks it's probably a test.





	I Never Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Girl Meets World

Albert sat at the table across from Spot, watching for a moment as Spot watched Race.

“Tell me the truth, Conlon,” Albert brought Spot’s attention to him and away from where Race and Jack were close to an argument, but not quite there, “If Race wasn’t beautiful, would you still love him?”

Spot only spared Albert a quick glance before his gaze went back to Race, who was now throwing his head back and laughing at something Elmer said, the light hitting him just right. He was beautiful, but that was never what drew Spot to him. Race was bright, intelligent with a quick wit. He was as bright as the sun, his personality made him the most interesting person in the room, even if he was good at hiding it. He was sincere, he cared about the younger boys, he would fight anyone who threatened one of his people. He was fierce, he was consistently underestimated, in strength and in intelligence. Finally, Spot turned to Albert and said, “He’s beautiful? I never really noticed.”

His answer apparently passed whatever test Albert had given him, and the red-head nodded, getting up and walking over to Race, pulling the blonde over to him and whispering something that caused Race to grin at Albert and that smile got brighter as he looked at Spot, mouthing, “I love you” and laughing brightly as Spot returned the gesture.


End file.
